


It's okay now

by Callie_Girl



Series: What they don't know [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Girl/pseuds/Callie_Girl
Summary: Deceit starts to adapt to life with the Light Sides





	It's okay now

Deceit was purring a bit as Patton rubbed his stomach. The few months after his kidnapping had been rough, though he wouldn't be the first to admit it. He'd always flinch when there was a loud noise, or answer in noncommital ways. He'd even had one meltdown, when he thought Roman was going to hurt him because the fanciful side had been walking around and twirling his belt. But he slowly managed to get through it. And he was surprised how free he felt.

He loved how different the mind palace was. For one, movie nights! Morality would make hundreds of pounds of food, and they would all curl up on the sofa and watch whatever they wanted. And the food was for the taking! Not to mention it was good, REAL food. The first few times Deceit ate it, he'd actually thrown up because his body wasn't used to it being so rich. But once he adapted to it, he wondered how he's ever lived with the terrible food the Dark House gave.

Every night, he would sleep in Patton's bed. He had no issue with his own, but it was comforting to be curled up with Pat. Kept the nightmares away. Patton was more than happy to oblige, especially when Virgil's nightmares meant that he got two guests for bed.

As for Deceit and Virgil? They were healing their relationship slowly. They often took small naps together, enjoying the new sunspot in Deceit's room. They also debated who had the better hiss, which led to pillow fights and, once, a broken lamp and a sigh-facepalm-and-headshake from Logan.

Logan enjoyed the snake sides input on some situations. Deceit had a surprisingly logical outlook, even if he was a bit paranoid. Plus Deceit knew the most about The Art of War, which Thomas had read in third grade as part of a class. He and Logan loved to talk about it.

And then there was Roman. Roman loved to discuss Disney movies with Deceit. They exchanged conspiracy theories, and both agreed that Doctor Facilier was the best Disney villain. Roman almost fainted when he learned that Deceit had never seen Atlantis, and when showed the movie, Deceit took an immediate liking to Audrey, though Roman preferred Vinney.

He was so happy.

He purred again as Patton pulled him closer, still rubbing Deceits stomach. "Whatcha thinking about?"

"I'm *not* just thinking about how happy I am."

Patton smiled. "Well, I'm glad you're happy."

Deceit snuggled closer still to Patton. He was still having touch deprivation issues, and the moral side gave perfect cuddles to make the feelings go away. "How has Missy been doing?"

"She's still a bit miffed about being the only girl side, but she and Remy are getting along fine." Patton chuckled. "They've pranked Roman and Logan left, right, and centre."

"Why *not* only Logan and Roman?"

"Virgil scares them, and they don't want to upset either of us. Plus, Lo and Ro are easy to prank. You just have to replace Logan's tie or hide Roman's sword."

"I heard she had a bit of trouble yesterday."

"She said that Fear did try to go after her, but apparently she drop-kicked him to the other side of the mindscape."

Deceit laughed. "You *would* think she'd be able to do it, *not* being barely five feet tall."

"True. I think Fear found that out, too." Missy had well established that she could take care of herself. She'd kicked Roman in the crotch when he tried to protect her from the Dragon Witch, then proceeded to beat the witch black-and-blue. They all liked her.

"What time is it?"

There was a small pause, then Patton said, "nine. The others are already asleep."

There was a gentle knock on the door, and Virgil sheepishly poked his head in. "P-Pat, Dee, can I stay with you two tonight."

Dee nodded, and Patton all but dragged Virgil to the bed. To Dee's surprise, the anxious side lay so that Dee was sandwiched between him and Patton, then buried his face in Deceit's chest, tense. Deceit gave him a quick squeeze of reassurance, and Virgil relaxed. Patton wrapped his arms around both of them, a smile on his kind face.

They fell asleep like that.


End file.
